The Long March North
Walkthrough *Zone into Windurst Waters (S) for a Cutscene. *Head to Southern San d'Oria (S) and talk to Raustigne at (I-7) for a Cutscene. *Talk to Hauberliond at (H-9) for a Cutscene. * During the cutscene, you'll have to do a question and answer session. It does not matter what you answer. Afterwards you will be told an area to go to. (If you get distracted or interrupted and forget which area to visit, Hauberliond will remind you if you go and talk to him again.) ** If you are told to head to East Ronfaure (S), find the New-turned Earth at (J-11) and click it for a Cutscene. You will receive the Darkfire cinder as a key item. ** If you are told to head to La Vaule (S), find the New-turned Earth at (K-9) and click it for a Cutscene. You will receive the Darkfire cinder as a key item. ** If you are told to head to Jugner Forest (S), find the New-turned Earth at (J-5) and click it for a Cutscene. You will receive the Darkfire cinder as a key item. *Go to present day Bastok and head to the gunpowder room in the Metalworks. **Talk to Striking Snake (H-7) for a Cutscene. *Go to North Gustaberg (S) and mine the two key items Liquid quicksilver and Gelid sulfur from Mining points (located at the Zegham Hill). Mining map *Return to present Bastok and talk to Striking Snake who will tell you to wait. Wait 1 game day and return to him. *After receiving the key item Beastbane Bullets, head to Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) and talk to Rotih Moalghett (I-8) on inner map for a Cutscene. Fight Player Testimonials and strategies *After the Cutscene head to (F-7) and examine the Warding Door to start a 30 min fight against 3 demons (Count Furfur (Dark Knight), Count Murmur x2 (Warrior)) and 2 ahrimans (Tartalo x2). Poison Potions might be a good idea, as the ahrimans will cast Sleepga and Sleepga II. *You will lose XP on death during this fight. However you can get tags during campaign battle and not lose XP while a campaign battle is in effect. :*If a campaign battle is in effect you can buy some temporary items also: reraise, body/mana boost, daedalus wing. *The fight will start right after you click the door, so buffing before checking is recommended. There is no change of areas; the mobs simply pop behind you and aggro. The mobs will not aggro the person who touched the door to start the fight. All 5 mobs will aggro one party member. *The monsters will despawn 3 minutes after losing aggro. *Only one party may attempt this fight at a time. Any additional parties in the alliance will be unable to attack the mobs or assist the party that spawned the NMs with healing spells, etc. :*Party members cannot be raised by anyone outside the party until after the mobs have despawned. *If you zone, log, disconnect, or run out of the room where the mobs spawn during the fight you'll be unable to engage the mobs or help your party. You'll recieve the warning "You have ventured too far from the field of battle." if you move too far away. *Party members not on "The Long March North" may participate in this fight if they are in your party when you examine the Warding Door. *Count Furfur is resistant/immune to sleep but the other mobs are susceptible to sleep but will build resistance quickly. :* Count Furfur becomes more difficult as the other monsters are killed or could possibly gradually rage. *The demons have high movement speed and cannot be kited. *Examine the Warding Door for a cutscene to complete the quest. Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst (S) QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsde:Das Grauen im Norden